Searching
by Hay
Summary: AU P/L fic. Leo meets Piper in entirely different circumstances - Long, complete fic.


**Searching  
  
charminghay@aol.com  
  
Very AU :-)  
**  
  
She smiled politely when she walked through the two heavy doors and directly to the fridge, retrieving a bottle of water before meeting me at the cash register. She wasn't from around here, I knew everyone in a twenty-mile radius and she was definitely new. Despite the smile she offered, I couldn't help but wonder why she had chosen to stop in Taspin. It wasn't exactly on the country maps, in fact, it was seldom on the state directories; only the people that lived in Taspin knew it was here.  
  
Still, she stood in front of me, her ankle length woollen coat pulled tightly around her. Most people around here donned their favourite football jersey or made layers out of t-shirts.   
We weren't really the dressy coat kind of town. She looked up at me expectantly; I guess I was too preoccupied with figuring out where she had come from to remember I needed to serve her. "Sorry." I covered, knowing my cheeks were becoming tinged with redness.  
  
"It's alright." She shrugged her shoulders and gave me the same forced smile as before. "It's just the water and ah…" She glanced at the rows of chocolate bars lining the counter, seeming to fight a private battle over whether or not to purchase one.  
  
"They're a bit tempting aren't they?" I commented, starting to recover my composure. She really was strikingly beautiful, long dark hair that reached her waist and big brown eyes. Her complexion was smooth and milky, making the dark circles under her eyes all the more evident.   
  
She nodded, trailing her fingers along the counter before selecting one. It was my favourite actually; caramel nougat covered in coconut and then dipped in dark chocolate. I had to know more of this mysterious woman who shared my love of the said candy. "Irresistible." She commented lightly, but her soft laughter didn't reach her eyes or move the heavy bags under them.  
  
"I haven't seen you around, are you new in town?" I asked casually, retrieving the change from her five-dollar bill. Immediately I wanted to withdraw my words as she pulled her coat tighter around her small frame and bowed her head.  
  
"Maybe." She whispered, tossing the change in her pocket and taking the bag from me. "I'm looking for an Inn or some form of accommodation, is there anything close by?"  
  
"Just eight minutes up the road, turn left and keep going straight. It's the old rail Inn, nothing too flash but you should be comfortable."   
  
Her eyebrows burrowed slightly and she met my eyes. "I don't need anything extravagant, just the necessities. A bed and somewhere to shower." I didn't get a chance to respond and she rushed out of my store. As she stepped out onto the sidewalk, I noticed a dark tattoo on her left ankle; it stood out between the hem of her coat and her black enclosed shoes. A thick symbol of some kind and to me, it looked like a bird or a dragon with some writing underneath. No one in Taspin had a tattoo.   
  
~~~  
  
Three days passed before I saw her again. I was out jogging and she was standing in front of the Inn with a cell phone pressed to her ear. I never thought we'd get reception out here, surrounded by bush and nothing else for hours; we were lucky to have electricity. I ran slowly on the other side of the road, my cap pulled down over my eyes to try and hide my stare from her. She seemed too preoccupied to notice me anyway, her face distressed and voice loud as she yelled into the small phone. I caught a few of her words, but they made little sense to me. _Impossible. Dangerous. Shameful. _Could have been anything. Maybe she was running from an abusive husband and was trying to hide herself whilst organising his demise. Maybe not too.  
  
I wasn't the only person who had noticed this new woman in town; people all over were talking about her behind her back. They were huddling close and whispering their speculations, pointing to her and examining her every move and outfit. We were a typical small country town, with our main gossips and the rest of the townspeople who hung on every word they said. Secrets didn't exist and private lives were never private. Amazingly though, this woman had lasted longer than most. Nobody knew why she was here and where she came from; it was all purely guesswork.   
  
I continued to jog further up the long stretch of road before turning back, I tried to look for her, but she had disappeared. Probably back into her small room where she could hide from prying ears and inquisitive eyes. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something more to her story, there had to be some important reason why she's in Taspin. It just wasn't done, people didn't choose Taspin to come and settle down or raise a family.   
  
Later that day I was back at the store; it was the only one for miles and I managed to provide groceries for every one. What's more, it was a main place for distributing gossip rivalled only by a run down tavern that served one type of beer on tap or vodka and orange juice. Occasionally they had coke as a mixer too, but only if the owner was sober enough to drive to my store. Which was seldom.   
  
The afternoon was pretty quiet and I was sitting behind the register reading a newspaper from three days ago when I heard the door chime, signifying someone had entered. I looked up and there she stood, literally taking my breath away. The long coat had been replaced with a pair of jeans and a shorter, knee length black one. I hadn't realised before how thin and young she was, probably only in her mid twenties. She had her hair in a long plait, leaving her face unhidden. The black rings under her eyes were still clearly evident and I noticed that she moved with a slight limp. "Good afternoon," I smiled warmly. "How are you enjoying the Inn?"  
  
She stopped to answer me, her eyes surveying the walls of my store. "Very well thank you."  
  
I slipped out from behind the register and self-consciously wiped my hands on an old apron I always wore. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself last time. My name is Leo and I own this shop."  
  
She nodded and appeared hesitant, but eventually replied. "Piper. Pleased to meet you Leo."  
  
"Likewise Piper. You can find almost anything in here; I stock everything from groceries to hardware and even mechanical bits and pieces. If you need anything in particular, feel free to ask. I can usually get specifics in within a week." I tried to help her feel more comfortable, but I sensed I was invading her space so I moved back to my position, pretending to read the paper. She walked slowly around, moving up and down each aisle and placing a few items in her basket.   
  
Eventually she appeared in front of me, struggling a little with the now full and heavy plastic carrier. "Thank you." She said politely as I helped her bring it to rest on the counter. She gently placed the items in front of me and I carefully took an inventory. _Two apples and three oranges. _Nothing strange about that; shows she's health conscious. _Double sided tape and a black permanent marker._ I don't think that you can murder someone with double sided tape although what could she need a permanent marker for? Marking points on a map maybe. Planning the rest of her journey. _A bottle of women's deodorant, a box of tissues and a packet of regular tampons. _Again, not exactly the items of a strategic killer. _Two bottles of mineral water and one bottle of Pepsi. A packet of spaghetti and a bottle of roasted capsicum sauce. _I was disappointed, not a single clue came from her groceries. I wasn't a step closer to finding out who she really was.   
  
"No candy bar today?" I questioned as I calculated her bill, laughing gently as her eyes drifted to the counter.  
  
She drew in a deep breath, "I'm practicing self control, maybe next time." We both laughed softly before Piper asked, "Have you lived in Taspin all your life Leo?"  
  
I nodded with a smile, "All my life. Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
She looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking her head. "Maybe later. I'm a journalist, researching the history of a commune somewhere around here. Just doing some book work first."  
  
She was a journalist? That would explain the city clothes she wore, but she just didn't seem to have the personality of a journalist. And the dark rings under her eyes, I couldn't stop looking at them, they seemed so full of depth. No one could work that hard could they? "A commune hey? That would be Bell Weise's then. Although, I'm sure it was shut down almost four years ago now. Rumour has it, it was more of a cult than a commune."  
  
Piper nodded, "Very interesting, it's going to make a good piece."  
  
Her left foot twitched when she said that, it didn't exactly add to her credibility. I noticed the tattoo again, this time I could make out the shape of a dragon, mostly black and brown with a few splashes of red throughout. Underneath, in bold black writing, was the word _Melly._ "Well, if you ever need some help with your research, just let me know. I would be happy to help out."  
  
"Thank you." She gave her feeble attempt at a smile, gripped her grocery bags and slipped out. I watched her walk down the street, clearly limping with her right leg as she made her way to her car.

By sunrise, rumours about Piper had increased ten-fold and speculations were flying. I listened carefully to each theory, trying hard not to add fuel to the fire. I was usually one of the first to engage in idle gossip, but this was different. There was something stopping me. Maybe it was the look in her eyes that got to me, a deep hurt that resembled that of a lost child. Filled with fear but desperately trying to stay strong.   
  
She seemed different too, maybe someone I would rather befriend than spread rumours about. Most of the professionals or executives that drifted into town for a day or two were easy targets. They were arrogant and walked around with their noses high in the air, disgusted to be spending time in such a despicable place. Piper however, came across as polite and friendly. I couldn't blame her for being secretive; she was in a strange community and didn't know anyone. I don't think I would be particularly extroverted if I weren't in the safety of my home town.  
  
So, when she wandered in around 9 am, I made a concerted effort to be easy-going and open. She wondered in slowly, not seeming to limp as badly as she had the day before and moved towards the drinks fridge. Three elderly women gathered together in the corner, their heads together as they whispered and stared at Piper. I know that she noticed, it would be difficult not to, their whispers not as quiet as they probably thought. "Guess I'm the talk of the town hey?" Piper smiled at me as she put a litre of fresh juice on the counter.   
  
I blushed, feeling the need to excuse the rudeness of the three women, but having no idea where to begin. "We don't get much excitement here." I said with a shrug, throwing a glance in their direction. They stared me down, probably preparing to circulate a new rumour about my fascination with Piper.  
  
"It's alright." Piper said, noticing my exchange with them. "Let them talk, I don't mind. They may make me out to be far more interesting than I really am."  
  
I laughed and could have sworn I saw a glitter of light in Piper's eyes, just the smallest indication of enthusiasm and happiness. "That's three dollars, ten." I finally said, reaching out my hand to receive a handful of change. She lingered her fist over my palm and released her fingers, brushing against my skin as the coins fell. Her touch was electric, capturing my attention and sending me into a state of amazement.   
  
"I was wondering if it were possible to get something ordered in, Leo. The other day when I were here you said that you could."  
  
I jerked out of my daze, trying to cover my embarrassment by dropping the coins into the till. "Of course. What is it? I can call the order through immediately."  
  
Piper leant on the counter and looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's a list of people that were taken by the state from the commune. I understand there was an investigation in November '97 and a lot of children under sixteen years were forcibly removed."  
  
Leo nodded, "I remember it actually. They were brought through town, two busloads of screaming kids. There were some adults that followed, determined to have their kids back even if it meant leaving the community. We never heard anything more though; the commune was sort of an embarrassment to Taspin. Particularly for the elderly, they were ashamed and refused to speak of Bill Weise, apparently he had once been a prominent member for the council."  
  
Piper nodded, drawing a small notebook from her pocket and jotting down a few points. "You seem to know a lot about this town Leo."  
  
"Yeah, born and bred. My mother and father owned this store before they died, it's where all the announcements are made and the news is spread."  
  
Piper laughed, "Of course, the central point for passing on gossip about visitors."  
  
"Just ignore them. They'll get tired of it soon enough." She had a sense of humour, I could tell. It was just well hidden beneath the surface; below whatever it was that had brought her to Taspin.  
  
"Honestly, it doesn't bother me. So, about the list..."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure I remember there being a copy floating around somewhere." It was years ago, but I could remember reading it. It was an alphabetical list of the children taken away; it included their names, ages and parents' names. Some had notes included too, like 'broken arm' or 'facial bruising', it made shivers run down my spine just thinking about it. "It could be filed at the old library, although it's closed now, the filing cabinets were never removed. It's become a sort of historical centre but I haven't known anyone to go near it in over two years."  
  
"How do I get in?" Piper's interest suddenly perked up, her eyes widening as she unscrewed the lid of her juice and drank directly from the bottle.  
  
"I have the key. I could show you." Of course, I could have let her go alone; but my mind wasn't interested in being logical. I wanted to know everything I could about Piper and not just for the sake of a few rumours. I wanted to know how she had walked through the door of my store a few days ago and within seconds, taken my breath away.  
  
Piper grinned, it was genuine too, the corners of her dark eyes wrinkling slightly. "That would be wonderful. When would you be able to?"  
  
Again, I spoke before thinking. "I'll just close the store for a while, we can go now if you like." I silently cursed myself; she would think I was crazy and desperate.   
  
"Are you sure?" I nodded my head, grateful that she didn't seem taken aback by my eagerness.   
  
I moved out from behind the counter, grabbing a couple of keys from a drawer and leading her to the front door. "It's about a mile away, we could walk or take my Ute."   
  
Piper raised her eyebrows and laughed, "As enticing as you make that sound, walking will be fine."  
  
We walked in silence for a few minutes, slowly working our way down the dirt road in the opposite direction of the Inn. Piper kept in step with me although I noticed that her limp worsened the further we walked. Finally, I drew in a breath and asked softly. "Are you alright? We can stop for a little while if you like."   
  
Piper gave me a grateful glance, "Thanks. It's an old sports injury, I spent a bit too much time in the gym when I was younger and my knee really didn't appreciate it."  
  
I nodded my understanding, looking around for a few moments before commenting. "There really wasn't a lot of sport to play growing up here. The weekend footy games were about our only excitement."  
  
"Is there far to go?" Piper asked quickly, beginning to slowly continue walking. I thought I noticed her eyes cloud over, but I couldn't be sure. I was positive she had deliberately altered the subject though and I was starting to get the feeling she didn't want a history lesson on anything but the commune.  
  
It was clearly none of my business, so I shook my head, "Not far at all. Just at that bend ahead." It was about 500 metres and an old, unstable building could be easily seen.  
  
Piper winced and stubbornly kept walking. I offered my arm but she smiled and shook her head. "Exercise does it good, gets it moving and helps the muscle become stronger."  
  
We walked the rest of the way in silence, stopping when we reached the rickety stairs to the tin building. There were about six stairs and this time, when I offered my hand, Piper took it. She drew in a sharp breath and gripped my hand tightly, obviously in a significant amount of pain. "Just a picture of health, aren't I?" Piper laughed, but her eyes glistened with tears.   
  
I smiled back at her, unsure of what to say next. She leant heavily on her left leg and leaned over slightly. Her forehead was covered in small beads of sweat but she made no effort to remove her ankle length coat that was buttoned up at the front. "Well, this is it. It's nothing much."  
  
"As long as it has what we're looking for."   
  
I nodded, twisting the key in the lock and pushing open the door. A rush of hot air met us and our nostrils filled with a damp, musty smell. I took a few steps inside before turning back to Piper, "Take off your coat, it's really humid in here." I had on just a t-shirt and jeans but already I felt uncomfortable.  
  
Piper shook her head strongly, "I'm fine." She muttered. "Where would this list be?" I shrugged my shoulders, having a conversation with her on anything but the task at hand seemed pointless.   
  
We both sifted through drawers of papers, sneezing constantly at the dust before finally turning up the simple list some two hours later. I grinned widely and held it up in the air, excitedly announcing I had found it. I'm sure I heard Piper express a sigh of relief, her long hair sticking to her now pale face. She looked tired and ill, the small, dark room having an effect on her. I handed the piece of paper to her and she folded it quickly, putting it in her pocket. "Thank you." She said simply, nodding her head in appreciation.  
  
"Come on. I think you need some fresh air." I pulled her to her feet and we moved outside where Piper sat on the steps, breathing in the cool, clear air. "Are you feeling okay?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, "Just a little light-headed. I'll be alright in a minute, the stale air got to me."  
  
"Do you want me to go back and get the Ute?"   
  
Piper shook her head strongly and I could already see the colour returning to her face. "I'm fine, really."  
  
We sat in silence then, watching the deserted dirt road in front of us. Finally, I stood up and faced Piper, determined to go with a hunch I had. "You're not really a journalist are you?" She just didn't seem the type and I was sure there was more to her story. Who would love their job so much, that they would pack up and come to stay in a worthless little town like Taspin?  
  
"I'm sorry?" Piper choked out, her expression immediately becoming defensive. "I have told you who I am and you have no right to query that."  
  
"Piper…I didn't…" I didn't what? I didn't mean to accuse her of lying? I should have kept my mouth shut, it was one of my huge character flaws, speaking before I had thought it through enough.   
  
She stood up and glared at me, struggling to move down the stairs and beginning to walk back towards the Inn before turning around to yell at me. "You're just like the rest of this town Leo. I thought you were different, someone that wasn't interested in spreading ridiculous lies. Thank you for your help today, I'll be sure not to bother you again." She turned and walked as quickly as her right leg would allow her. Her outburst only made me more curious, she had shown me snippets of humour and passion, now a taste of a fiery personality. Besides, she couldn't avoid me for more than a couple of days, I owned the only convenience store for miles.

I was right, Piper only managed to avoid me for two days before she had to come into the store. She didn't speak or make any move to acknowledge my presence, just went about selecting some fruit and vegetables before placing them in front of me. She concentrated on looking in her purse, drawing out some notes to hand to me. "Couldn't avoid me for long could you?" I grinned, I meant for my statement to come out light-hearted and humorous, but how wrong I was. My tone of voice was tense and my words were edged with arrogance. I regretted each one the second I heard myself saying them. My stupidity was even beginning to surprise me these days.   
  
She stared back at me as if picturing an alien or some prehistoric life form. She blinked and held her eyes closed for a split second longer than necessary, shaking her head slightly. "Such confidence from an imbecile."  
  
I blinked, sighing deeply and focussing on counting her change. "I'm sorry, that didn't come out like I meant."  
  
"I'm sure it came out exactly as you intended, Leo." She pursed her lips, notably straightening her shoulders and standing tall.  
  
I had to think quickly, she was already arranging the three bags in her hands and preparing to leave. "Did you get what you wanted from the list?"  
  
She looked up at me with a half smile, shaking her head in amazement. "Are you married or in a relationship Leo?"  
  
"No."  
  
She laughed, deliberately giving me an over enthusiastic grin. "Why does that not surprise me?" She was still chuckling to herself as she walked out the door, leaving me literally with my mouth open staring after her. I felt the dignity drain from my body; in one short conversation she had left me feeling inadequate and simply stupid.  
  
I regathered my composure and again, without thinking, ran out the doors and quickly caught up to Piper. "Wait!" I requested, reaching my hand out and grabbing her arm.  
  
She turned quickly to face me, her face becoming crimson with anger. "I have not given you permission to touch me, Mr Wyatt. That is grounds for assault where I come from."  
  
Her voice had become deeper and edged with a brutal confidence that I realised I shouldn't challenge. The quietness and gentle nature that I first noticed about her were obviously only part of her persona. She had the ability to fight a clever battel and wasn't afraid to use her intellect to do so. Suddenly, my mind changed thought tracks. She knew my surname, how could she possibly have known my surname? "How do you know my last name?" I asked quickly, releasing her arm.  
  
Again, she laughed. "You didn't think I came to this godforsaken town without a little knowledge did you? I know exactly who you are and who your parents were. I suggest you do not challenge me too far or your reputation may become more than a little tarnished." Her eyes bore into mine and my breath caught in my throat. Who was this woman and where on earth, did she come from?  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I stated with little emotion in my voice, my heart however, was beating madly.  
  
"I'm not impressed by your act, so you can drop it. Lies always catch up with you Leo, didn't your mother ever teach you that?" She started to walk away from me again and I knew she had the upper hand.   
  
I couldn't seem to catch my breath and my pulse had a mind of it's own. "I had nothing to do with my parents' antics Piper and I am nothing like them. But you can choose to believe what you want." My words were truthful; I showed little resemblance to my family, personality or otherwise. I had spent years building a new life and I couldn't remember the last time I was compared to them. It was definitely a shadow I thought I had left behind.  
  
Piper halted her movement and glanced back over her shoulder at me. "Actions speak louder than words. I am more reluctant to trust you than I was when I arrived."  
  
"Then give me a chance to prove it to you. I don't know who you are Piper but it isn't fair to judge me when you don't know me. I can help you."  
  
"And how exactly do you intend on _helping_ me?" Piper shot back quickly, her patience was wearing thin and I knew she was ready to walk away.  
  
Still, I hesitated a few seconds, determined not to say more to increase her anger. "I can tell you anything you want to know Piper, but you have to trust me. If you're looking for revenge against my family, you already have it. They're dead."  
  
Her expression softened and her voice came out quieter and less harsh. "Do you really believe that Leo? Your family is far from deceased."  
  
I shook my head, "No Piper. You're wrong." She was wrong; I had been there when they died. I couldn't be more certain of that fact, but single-handedly, Piper had placed a sense of doubt in my mind.  
  
She placed her bags on the hard, brown grass on the side of the road and took a few steps towards me. She looked skywards and rolled her shoulders, loosening the muscles around her neck. I watched her, concentrating on her every movement while trying to get my breathing to return to normal. I searched her eyes, what could I see? It wasn't anger and it wasn't sympathy. I couldn't decide, it was like a kaleidoscope of emotions. I think I still saw that feeling of being lost, of desperately searching for something. She stood directly in front of me now, her arms crossed over her chest. "Why would I lie to you? What reason do I have?"  
  
I shook my head, I didn't know. I had no idea who she even was, let alone her reasons for lying or telling the truth. "I don't know Piper. I only just learnt your name two days ago."  
  
She hesitated, standing on her toes so that her lips lingered just centimetres from my left ear. "_1…2…3 Leonardo. Who shall beg the Lord for forgiveness? What child will be punished for their sins?_" Piper lowered her voice to that of an old, power-driven man and stepped back to look directly in my eyes. I shuddered. "_James, Father. He did not pick his share of fruit. I do not like him._" She echoed the voice of a preteen, my voice when I was 11 or 12 years old. I felt the colour drain from my face and I fought to swallow the lump in my throat. "_Wonderful Leonardo, you shall order James to sacrifice his food and water as an offering to the Lord. He will not eat or drink again until his sins have been repented._"  
  
I could feel my hands trembling and my vision suddenly became clouded. Images flashing across my mind like harsh reminders of what I had pushed to the back of my memory, never to be surfaced. Piper had gripped them in her bare hands and tore them from me, forcing me to relive what I had sworn, I would never again remember. "Piper." I gasped, bowing my head and leaning my hands on my knees.  
  
"What happened to James, Leo?" She pressed and I felt hot tears begin to prick the corners of my eyes. "What happened to that six year old boy?"  
  
The road began swaying beneath my feet and I looked up momentarily, "He died." I muttered before closing my eyes and submitting to the blackness. I didn't feel my body fold into the rocky dirt nor the flow of tears that left my eyes and trailed down my cheeks.

Part 4 

I regained consciousness and glanced around me, completely disoriented and feeling slightly ill as the white clouds above me swayed.  My eyes met Piper's form, her hands were crossed stubbornly over her chest and she stood unmoving, her feet shoulder width apart.  I shook my head, trying to clear the fuzziness that blurred my thought processes.  The first thing I became aware of, was a dull ache down my right arm.  I shuffled into a sitting position and looked at it.  The skin from my shoulder to my elbow was red and grazed, little bits of rock and dirt mixing with the blood.  My elbow was worse though; it had two deeper cuts that fed lines of blood down my forearm.  I physically shuddered, the sight of blood always made my stomach churn.

I pushed myself up onto the balls of my feet, extending my knees until I stood upright.  My mind was beginning to settle, but the light-headedness was still there.  I momentarily forgot why I felt so ill and shot a disgusted glance at Piper.  She remained unmoving, staring at me and unwilling to provide me with any help.  "Are you happy?"  I finally spat out, withdrawing a handkerchief from my pocket and pressing it against my elbow.  

Piper didn't bat an eyelid, her demeanour unchanged.  "You were only out for a few seconds."  She muttered, "and the pain you feel is nothing compared to that you caused others."

"I was a child Piper.  I don't have to stay here and listen to you judge me."

"The truth always hurts."  Piper retaliated quickly.  "They're still doing it Leo.  If you think that your parents are dead and I_that/I_ place has been shut down…you're even more naïve that I could have imagined."  She stared back at me and I knew she wanted a response.  I didn't know what to say or even what to think.  She obviously knew more than I ever suspected but I still didn't know who she was.  I racked my mind, searching all the hidden memories for some recognition of Piper.  I came up with nothing.

I met her eyes again and they were filled with intense anger and pain.  Her pupils were dilated and the iris seemed almost black.  The sclera was hidden behind her narrowed eyelids, just the smallest bit of white peaking out at the sides.  "What do you want from me?"  I asked softly, trying to draw in some deep breaths to calm myself.

"I want your help."  Piper stated strongly, "You are the only person with the knowledge to help me."

"No." I answered just as strongly, "I can't help you."  I strode away before she had a chance to challenge me.  My arm was aching and my heart was palpitating against my chest; it was all becoming too much for me.  I returned to my store and I did something I hadn't ever done before.  I shut the doors and placed the 'closed' sign on the front.  I retreated to my flat above the store, made a cup of coffee and settled at the back window.  It overlooked a mass of bushland and I knew only too well, what I would find if I walked five miles into that bush.

There had never been any car tracks there; it was deliberately designed that way.  No way in and no way out.  It worked well, for them anyway.  Once you were there, you never left and they made every effort to keep it that way.  Too much effort.  

Then it hit me.  I suddenly knew exactly who Piper was.  

I lived in the commune or I_Christ On Earth/I_, as they called themselves since I was just a small child.  Bill Weise hired my parents when he was setting up the community; they were quickly captured by his charm.  My first memories are of sitting naked and cross-legged around a large bonfire, throwing our clothes into the fire and shouting Latin worship phrases to the sky.  I thought it was normal.  I thought everyone lived like this.  

Occasionally new people came, families that were promised healing miracles and a better life away from the commercialised world.  Piper was one of those; she was only 10 years old when she arrived with her father.  He was a tall, solid, domineering man and Piper spent much of her time alone.  She detested the commune, spending an hour one day telling me what it was like on the outside.  All the things we could see and do, what our future could hold.  I had been captivated although suspicious.  That wasn't what my parents had told me.  I asked them late one afternoon and earned myself a beating.  I quickly learnt the outside wasn't to be spoken of.  

Piper…what had happened to Piper?  I had vague memories of her being argumentative, always wanting to leave but being forbidden to step outside the gates.  Then there was a major uproar.  She gave birth to a little girl and tried to leave.  I helped them find her.  I actually contributed to bringing her back.  Then it all got hazy, I wasn't allowed to associate with her.  Nobody was.  Her child was taken away.  

_IHer child was taken away./I_  That was it.  She had come back for her child.  The tattoo…I_Melly/I_.  Melly was her daughter, she had come back to get Melly.

I tossed my coffee cup in the sink and quickly wrapped my elbow in gauze.  This was my chance to help Piper, to make up for everything I had done.  All the lies I made up to keep myself out of trouble and for telling the secret that cost Piper her child.  I was at the Inn within minutes and knocking on her door.  She answered, opening the door only slightly to peer outside.  I caught sight of her red and swollen eyes, her cheeks lined with tears.  "I don't want to argue Leo."  She whispered, her voice uneven.

I shook my head, "No, I'm here to help.  I want to help you Piper."  

"You remember who I am?"  She asked hesitantly, making no move to open the door further.

I nodded, "You were there, at Christ on Earth."  Piper drew in a sharp breath as if surprised that I had figured it out.  "You had a different name.  I don't remember it that well."

"Devota."  Piper whispered, closing her eyes.  "My father chose it when we joined, it was the name of a patron saint.  My real name is Piper."

"Dev."  I muttered to myself, a small girl with a white dress and two long brown braids flashed across my mind.  "I know that it's my fault you lost your daughter."

Piper opened her door and let me walk in, her small room littered with clothes and papers.  "Melinda."  Piper said softly, "My daughter's name is Melinda."

"I promise I'll help you get her back Piper, but we have to keep it a secret.  I can't go back to being branded my parents' son."  

Piper ignored my plea; she didn't seem interested in protecting my reputation.  She moved some objects off the corner of the bed and indicated to me to sit down.  I took her offer and watched as she lowered herself to the floor, keeping her right leg extended but her left folded underneath her.  "What do you know?"

"Know?"  I questioned, "About you or the place?"

"It's not a I_place/I_ Leo.  It's a cult.  A dangerous, religious cult, where children are killed and buried on site and disbelievers are sacrificed."  Her voice was so bitter and filled with anger, or perhaps an incredible rage that hid her fears.  Fears that her beautiful little girl had become victim to the unnatural obsession.

"I know that."  I whispered, shivers creeping up my spine.  I wanted to run.  I didn't want to be here, facing all these events that have haunted me for so long.  But I had to.  I owed it to Piper…and Melinda.  "I don't know much Piper, and I honestly thought that my parents had died.  When I escaped, there was a fire and they were inside.  I didn't know they could have survived."

"I know Leo.  I started that fire; it was my chance to get Melinda back.  You had other ideas though; you helped carry all the children inside.  Underground to the ritual rooms."

"Then I left."  Leo finished for her, "I thought I was saving them.  But that was five years ago Piper, why haven't you tried again?"

Piper pursed her lips, fighting to keep her eyes dry.  "If they catch me, Melinda is dead.  If she isn't already."

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't guarantee Melinda was safe.  I couldn't guarantee any of the children were safe.  "Like I said before, I'll help you.  Anything you want Piper, just please keep this quiet.  I have so much to lose."

"So do I Leo.  More than a little business and a 'good boy' reputation."

I nodded, she was right.  What right did I have to ask her to protect me?  It should be reversed so that I am protecting her.  I will, I'll do anything I can to safeguard Piper and retrieve Melinda.  

Part 5 

Piper sent me home after that conversation; she insisted she was too tired to have an in depth discussion with me.  I'm sure I breathed a sigh of relief.  With her instruction, I now sat on the floor, leaning back against my sofa with a notepad on my lap.  I had a black, gel ink pen in my hand and the blank paper stared back at me as if daring me to mark it.  I was supposed to be drawing the commune as I remembered it, as detailed as humanly possible.  Every room and pathway, the dirt tracks that lay hidden by overgrown grass and the secret buildings that are hidden more than two miles from the main establishment.

The hours passed and I tried to draw.  Just rough, basic outlines, but they all seemed wrong.  I just couldn't transfer the image I had in my mind to paper.  Then, the more I thought about it, the more it all became confusing.  Was the small square building on the left or right of the long, rectangular one?  

My mind kept going off on tangents too, one second I was thinking about the layout of Christ on Earth, the next I was thinking about Piper.  How had she escaped?  Why hadn't she found Melinda before she left?  Why couldn't I remember her leaving?  Surely there had to have been a big scene made and if history served correct, an example would have been made of her.  I can picture Bill Weise standing in front of an assembly, lecturing us on the consequence of sin.  Not for Piper though…wouldn't have she been the perfect subject to condemn?

Then I'd shake my head to clear it, returning my stare to the paper on my lap.  It was useless.  I was getting absolutely nowhere.  It had been far too long and I had put so much energy into moving every thought of that retched place to the back of my mind, it was impossible to try and remember it with such detail now.  

Out of a sense of duty though, I sat there for hours.  I didn't force myself to think of anything, hoping that the images might just come to me willingly.  I was wrong, but by 10pm I had curled up on the sofa and drifted to sleep.  The morning came too soon.  I was amazed that I awoke to light streaming in over my body, warming my chilled skin.  I couldn't remember my dreams, which I took as a positive sign.  At least my sleep wasn't filled with nightmares.

I quickly showered, dressed and with a cup of coffee in hand and a piece of toast stuck between my teeth, I padded downstairs to open the store.  The hours dragged on and on.  Every person that came in questioned me about why I had closed yesterday.  There were only so many times I could smile and insist I wasn't 'feeling well'.  

I found myself begging for the day to pass; for the sun to settle on the horizon and allow me to lock the doors and slip away into the deserted streets.  That was the thing about Taspin, the entire population seemed to rise before dawn and retreat at dusk.  Of course, there was a distinct lack of young adults between the ages of 16 and 25.  They all left town to either complete their senior years at high school or to see the world, which basically meant the city.  Not surprisingly, they seldom came back.  

When I left the commune, I was 22 years old and everyone treated me like I was part of some strange alien species.  The news quickly spread that I was 'Tom and Alicia's' son who had miraculously found my way back to town.  They tested me, pitted me up against other town members.  Working for months to see if I were trustworthy.  Eventually, I was deemed worthwhile of their time and promoted from after-hours cleaner to part-time worker at the store.  I never looked back, five years just pushed me further up and my old life became a distant memory.  Until now.  Piper had changed all that, when she came into town, like a blast of freezing air and challenged my every piece of being.  

The thought sent shivers down my spine.  I_Someone's walking on your grave Son.  Cross your chest, fall to your knees and pray that the Lord will protect your soul./I  _My father's words echoed through my mind.  I shook my head; who teaches a young boy that?  A child that can barely conceptualise the meaning of death let alone soul.  

"Are you still serving your customers or should I just leave?"  I physically jerked out of my reverie, my body jumping and my pulse racing.

"Piper."  Her name was the first word I could form in my mouth and it was released in a long gasp.  

She waited a few seconds for me to continue, but I think I just stood in shock.  Stuck in the middle of some distant daydream and reality.  "Just the water and crackers."  She eventually said with a half-smile, pointing to the two items she had placed on the counter.

I instinctively added the items and worked the cash register, all the while taking in Piper's appearance.  Her eyes weren't rimmed with red and her cheeks didn't show any indication of old tear tracks.  She looked well, even close to happy.  "That's ah…$4.30."  I stammered, licking my dry lips and grinding my back teeth.  It was a bad nervous habit I had and my jaw told the story.  It hadn't been aligned for years and being in a town where we were lucky to have running water, I didn't envision it being attended to any time soon.

"How did you go with the structure outline?"  Piper asked, leaving the box of crackers on the bench and opening her 750ml of mineral water.

I swallowed, "Not so well.  I'm sorry Piper, I just can't remember well enough."  Her forehead creased.  She was disappointed.  "I'll keep trying, it's just hard to fit all the pieces together.  There is so many different images running around in my mind, I can't figure out where they all lie."  My stomach was somersaulting and I think Piper could tell I was uncomfortable.

"I understand."  She offered, hoisting herself up to sit on the bench.  "Don't look so tense Leo, what do you think I'm going to do to you?"

Again, I hesitated.  What did I think?  "I didn't…I mean, I don't know.  No.  I don't think you're going to do anything Piper.  I just, I don't know.  I want to help you."  I rubbed my temples; did I have an interpersonal skill in my entire body?  Use some intelligent words Leo…string a few sentences together coherently.

Piper laughed easily and I couldn't comprehend her demeanour.  How can someone go from being completely filled with hatred towards me, to being upset and then strangely happy?  Never in my life had I met someone like Piper.  "Did I make that much of an impression on you?  I'm not an evil person, I assure you."

"I don't doubt that."  Finally, I was regaining at least a little composure and for the first time my eyes fell to Piper's hands.  The fingers on her left hand were noticeably void of any rings.  Did I actually sigh when I realised she wasn't married?

"You close at six right?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps you could call in to the Inn and between us, we might be able to form a rough outline of the buildings."  

I nodded slowly, "I would like to know more about you Piper.  My memory isn't living up to expectation and if I'm going to be working with you, I would like to know a few things at least."

Her expression clouded over and a slight scowl crossed her face.  "I am willing to tell you what you need to know and nothing more.  I am not a game Leo and I am definitely not someone for you to increase your popularity in this town with.  I know how these things work; you gain imaginary points for worthwhile gossip."

"You assure me that you're not evil Piper and I assure you that I am not as arrogant as you might think."  

She laughed again, this time is was more haughtily and she threw her head back slightly.  Strangely enough, her intention bypassed me; instead I was more captivated by her long hair trailing down her back.  "Time will tell, I suppose."  She smiled, slipping off the bench and grabbing her crackers.  "I will see you tonight."

I nodded, watching her walk outside.  The limp was back and she hobbled out of view leaving me to drift back to my dreamlike state and wait for the remainder of hours to pass.

Part 6 

I looked at my watch and it was 5:57pm.  I figured it was close enough to six and shut the doors before heading upstairs for an extremely quick shower and some liberally applied deodorant.  6:06pm and I was out the door, walking up to the Inn rather than driving.  I wanted to get there quickly, but I didn't want Piper to think that.  

I laughed out loud.  Just a day before I had run from her, so fearful of what she could make me face, that I hadn't ever wanted to return.  Then just hours later I was knocking on her door at the Inn.  Now, a day on, I was heading back again.  The past few days seemed to be filled with the entire range of human emotion and I had experienced it all.  I knew exactly where I was headed and I felt powerless to stop myself from walking straight into it all.  I was falling for Piper and I knew it.  Even though my mind was screaming at me to ignore my feelings, I couldn't.  She was unstable, held a past that I wanted nothing to do with and simply put, wasn't particularly good for me.

Still, that didn't stop me from approaching the Inn with a sense of positive anxiety filling my body.  It wasn't that I was looking forward to reliving my past, because I was far from enjoying that.  It was more a thought process running through my mind, wondering what kind of mood she would be in tonight and how she was going to react around me.  Maybe that was part of her attraction, the fact that her every word and action intrigued me.  

Breaking away from my thoughts, I realised I was ten metres past the entrance to the Inn.  I laughed to myself and turned around, suddenly grateful for the unofficial town curfew.  I stood outside her door for a few extra, unnecessary seconds before rapping my knuckles on the wood.  One…Two…Three knocks. 

I heard footsteps inside and I imagined Piper stepping slowly towards the door.  The lock clicked and my stomach moved involuntarily inside of me, becoming liquid and producing waves of nausea.  Finally, the handle twisted in front of my eyes and wood scraped against wood as she drew the door open.  

She stepped out from behind it and smiled warmly, "Hello."  

"Hi."  I replied, just as simply as Piper had greeted me.  She stepped back and waved me in, closing the door behind me.

I smiled without realising it and she held her hands up.  "What?"

"Sorry."  I muttered quickly, "I just noticed you cleaned."

Piper grinned, "Yeah.  I thought you might want somewhere to sit."

We both laughed and the ice was quickly broken.  I looked around her room, taking more notice than when I was here last.  Everything looked normal, a couple of apples on the bench and a calendar on the wall.  It had a striking picture of the city at night, tall buildings and iridescent lights.  It was like nothing I had ever seen before.  Piper noticed my stare and I shrugged, "Different from anything I've ever seen."

She nodded with a small smile, "It's New York.  Not exactly Taspin."

"Have you been there?"

"Nope."  Piper shook her head, "Flying isn't high on my list of things to do.  Not to mention it costs a fortune."

I nodded in agreement, not that I would know.  Three hours north of Taspin had been as far as I had ventured and only then, because I had no choice.  Flooding always stopped my supplies coming from the south so it was up to me to fill the shelves.  "So..."  I began, before realising I had nothing to continue with.  My eyes darted around and my face blushed crimson.

"Do you want a drink?  Coffee or water is about all I have, sorry."  Piper wandered over to her fridge and opened it.  It was just a small bar fridge and a bottle of water is about all that could fit inside.  I peered over her shoulder and noticed four beer bottles filling the remainder of space.  "I can however, offer you a beer."  She laughed, glancing at me and waiting for my choice.

"A beer would be great."  She withdrew two beers and easily discarded their tops, tossing them into the bin.  I took a sip and nodded my appreciation, "I bet not too many of these are sold in Taspin."

"You're right."  Piper laughed, "I had them ordered in.  I can't believe there isn't a single premium beer stocked here.  The typical, every day mid-strength isn't for me."

I laughed quickly and then silence prevailed again; a half a beer gone before we settled on the sofa.  Piper crossed her legs and I found myself staring at her tattoo.  Since the temperature inside was vastly warmer than outside, her long coat was left folded in half on her bed and she sat in a knee-length skirt and long sleeve shirt.  The tattoo had been designed with immaculate precision with a massive number of small lines forming the shape of the dragon.  What I had previously assumed to be black now appeared to be a mixture of blue, black and purple, respectively forming the tail, body and head of the dragon.  Spots of red formed the eyes and combined with yellow to bring life to a flame leaving the dragon's jaw.  To the left came a wing, outlined in red and shadowed by another.  Inside the wing was a celtic design, a combination of thin black lines making the symbol.  My knowledge of anything remotely alternative lingered in the negative, so if the symbol had a particular meaning, it was definitely beyond my world.  A slight shiver cursed up my spine when my eyes drifted below the dragon.  I_Melly/I_  The thick, cursive writing blatantly obvious against Piper's pale skin.  "How old is Melinda now?"  I questioned Piper, glancing up to meet her eyes.

"She would be seven years old."  Piper offered the information easily, "Seven years, two months and four days to be exact."  Her voice was light but her gaze fell to the floor and she sighed deeply.  "I can't imagine what they've done to her for seven years."

"Have you tried a court order?  To get her back?"

Piper nodded, "They say she isn't there.  She has no birth certificate so she doesn't exist.  To the government that's enough, someone that doesn't exist doesn't need saving.  Doesn't need their precious time and money."

"We'll get her back."

"I'm not sure how Leo.  I've thought of every possible plan and there are a million holes in each one.  At the moment, the best option is just walking in there dressed in their ridiculous robes, pick a room and just hope that Melly is in one of them."  She was past exasperated and I could tell she was at the point of doing anything.  The first idea that came to her mind was the one.  Still, there was something special in the simplicity of her suggestion.  There were more people that lived in that damn commune than lived in Taspin, blending in there may actually be easier than she thought.

"Maybe that's a good option, Piper.  It's easy and simple.  We just need to think a bit more about where everything is and where they may have Melinda.  There's a good chance she's just with all the other children by now, out working in the farms and learning her devotion drills."  

"You really think that?"

I nodded eagerly, hopefully convincing Piper more than I did myself.  "Yes, I really do."  I hesitated, taking a few breaths.  Piper watched me, waiting for my next comment although I doubt she expected my next question.  "Who is Melinda's father, Piper?"  

She narrowed her eyes and looked at me with a confused expression.  "You don't know?  You don't know who all the children at that place came from?"

"No."  

"They're Bill's.  Every girl that turns 16 becomes his 'wife', so to speak."

I shuddered.  Maybe I had known, but still, hearing the words made it all the more real.  Rules like that were never questioned inside.  It was all we knew and how could we possibly know it was wrong?  Nobody ever taught us otherwise.  "It just isn't right."  I managed to mutter.

Piper shrugged, "They all thought it was a great privilege.  They became so filled with pride when Bill took them away from the children; they believed they were then women and not little girls.  I knew better.  I knew how things worked on the outside, but no one else seemed to."

"How do you feel about going to the boundaries tomorrow.  We could try and figure out where everything is and maybe see Melinda."  Piper stared back at me, unsure and hesitant.  "We'll stay hidden, we won't get caught."

She started to nod slowly, "I guess.  We have to find out some way."

I placed my hand on her forearm and stroked it lightly with my thumb.  "It'll be fine.  But we have to walk; it's all bush and pretty thick in some parts.  You can't walk that far can you?"

"I can do anything I have to do."  Piper replied quickly, "I'll manage."

Our conversation continued well into the night, gradually moving away from talk of the commune to the outside.  Still, I didn't learn much more about Piper.  She wasn't interested in exposing her life to me or didn't trust me enough to do so.  She'd spent the last six years 'around', doing what she had to do to survive.  Working and saving so that she lived comfortably and had a normal lifestyle for when she had Melinda back.  Every time she spoke of her daughter, tears glistened in her eyes and her voice became soft but passionate.  Melly was her entire world and without her, she could never be content.

Part 7 

I woke easily at 4am to the monotonous beeping of my retched alarm.  Usually, the sound made me feel frustrated before my day had even begun, but today, I rose quickly.  I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, throwing a jacket on to ward off the chilly morning air.  Moving around my small apartment in bare feet, I put the kettle on to boil some water and demolished a bowl of cereal.  I decided to add two pieces of toast to my morning ritual and settled down to eat them with my cup of instant coffee.  I kept checking my watch, somehow convincing myself that time was moving differently this morning.  Not surprisingly, it wasn't.  I had my backpack filled and my hiking boots tied just before 4:30 and hurried downstairs.  

I could already imagine the rumours that were going to be circulating about me.  How I had closed the store two days in one week for reasons unknown.  I shifted the thought out of my mind, determined to just let them talk.  I was feeling slightly guilty though and placed a cooler full of milk and a tray filled with loaves of bread outside my locked doors.  People could leave payment if they wished; I honestly didn't care.  I just couldn't be bothered listening to countless individuals complaining that they couldn't have milk in their cups of tea all day.  

4:30am had barely passed when Piper poked her head inside the store, giving me a mumbled greeting.  "Morning Leo."

I smiled, "Good morning Piper.  Ready to go?"  

She nodded but gave me an irritated glance.  "Are you always this cheery at sunrise?"

"Not really."  I answered honestly with a laugh.  "Guess I'm making an effort."  I gripped my backpack and slung it over my shoulders, locking the doors as we stepped outside.  

Piper shook her head and rolled her eyes at me.  "Don't bother.  I'm at my best around midday.  Right now, Bill could probably stride up to me and announce I'm going to burn in the fiery pits of hell and I'd just smile and nod."

We set off and walked at an easy pace behind my store and into the bushes.  I took Piper's simple banter as a positive sign, the last thing I wanted was to have her moody and negative.  She stuck to my side, walking a half a step behind me.  We could both follow the mainly hidden track but I think she had more confidence in my ability than she did in herself.  She was dressed in jeans too and after thirty minutes, removed her jacket to expose a grey tank top.  She stopped momentarily, trying it around her waist and tightening the laces on her boots before we continued.  

The bush became thicker the further we walked in and it became harder to keep to the virtually invisible track.  The shrubbery was thick on the ground with long grass and bushy weeds constantly getting caught around our calves.  It was fairly damp too with little light infiltrating the tall, broad trees.  Carefully, we started to move down a small decline; the ground wet and slippery with decomposing leaves.  I kept my eyes peeled to the floor but felt Piper gather the back of my shirt in her left hand before she found my forearm with her right.  "You okay?"  I asked, glancing fleetingly at her face.

'Yep."  Piper answered quickly, concentrating on her foot placement.  I opened my hand and she slipped hers into it, gripping tightly until the ground levelled out again.  We stopped for a few minutes, sipping our water and munching on a health bar each.  An hour and a half had already passed and my breathlessness proved my fitness was barely up to scratch.  Piper drew in air easily, although I noticed her stretching her right leg occasionally.  "Ready?"  She asked, placing her container of water back in her bag.

I nodded despite desperately wanting to disagree.  How could I possibly look fit and healthy but completely unable to hike a few miles without fearing a cardiac break down?  I'm not one to go around arrogantly bragging about my looks but I was fairly proud of my body at least.  Carrying boxers of stock day in, day out, at least gave me some sort of form.  Unfortunately Piper seemed completely oblivious; I always thought women went for blond hair too.  

Another half an hour of walking and I started to notice Piper grimacing with each significantly limped step.  Her breathing was suddenly heavier and she actually pulled up for a break.  "Is your leg bothering you?"  I questioned casually.

Piper shrugged, "A little."  She said softly, concentrating on drinking one of the energy drinks I had grabbed from the store fridge.  

"How did you hurt it Piper?"

"I told you, an old gym injury."  Her answer was too automatic, barely a split second passing before she replied.  I must have given her a suspicious glance because she quickly moved the conversation on.  "Not that it's particularly important."  She took another long drink.  "How far away do you think we are now?"

I looked around and all that met me was the same bush we had been walking through for over two hours.  I thought carefully.  When I had left the commune I had ran, as fast as I could for as long as possible.  Along the just visible track, under branches and across small, muddy creeks. I thought it had taken me forever, but in retrospect I had calculated it to be only an hour and a half.  But I hadn't stopped running.  This time, we weren't walking slowly but it wasn't exactly a power walk.  I guessed at least another forty-five minutes, maybe an hour.  Turning to Piper, I shrugged my shoulders and held my hands up.  "Maybe three-quarters of an hour."

"Maybe more."  Piper laughed, repacking her backpack.  

"You went back once Piper, how long did it take you?"

Piper shook her head.  "I had no idea where I was going.  I got lost and camped out.  Some days I didn't walk, I worked on my plan instead; trying to make sure it was foolproof."

My shoulders immediately slumped and another round of guilt coursed through my veins.  "And it would have been."  I offered Piper.  "If I hadn't ruined it."

"You're helping me now Leo and you've got nothing to gain from this.  I know I attacked you and tried to force you to help by using guilt but that's not the kind of person I am."  She looked at me and I noticed her eyes were clear and her expression appeared truthful.  "I was desperate.  I am desperate.  I have to get Melinda back."

It was as simple as that.  I didn't know how to reply or even what expression to place on my face.  I was sympathetic but I wasn't sure Piper wanted my sympathy.  Then too much time passed and the opportunity to comment was gone.  I was just staring blankly into the bush and only snapped out of my dreamlike state when Piper stood and poked my shoulder.  I snapped my head around, "Sorry."

"It's alright.  I don't expect anything from you Leo."

I stood up and instinctively reached for Piper's cheek, softly moving my thumb over the soft skin.  "That's not what I meant at all…I'm behind you in this; I wouldn't be here if I weren't.  You can trust me Piper, haven't I shown you that?"

Piper nodded slowly, "I've been so focussed on finding Melly again that I haven't let myself trust anyone.  It seems so selfish to let myself have a life when she's stuck in that place, with nothing resembling freedom."  

Again, words initially escaped me.  Instead, I moved my hand from Piper's cheek to wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her to me.  She leaned against my chest and tucked her head under my chin, weaving my shirt into her fingers.  Our connection lasted no more than a few seconds before Piper pulled back, wiping at the corner of her eyes to catch the tears before they fell.  

Slipping our backpacks on we continued along the track, a comfortable silence between us.  An hour later we arrived at a deep, rocky creek with a stream of fresh water running quickly past us.  I was analysing a possible crossing when Piper enclosed my hand in hers, pointing to a few larger rocks just to the left of us.  "Looks easy enough."  

I raised my eyes and glanced around me, my breath catching in my throat.  "Piper."  I whispered, "This is it.  We're here."  I heard her release a gasp and her fingers formed a deathly grip around my hand.

Part 8 

We both stood frozen to the spot with our eyes focussed through a thin line of trees and into a clearing.  My feet were refusing to move and my mind had ceased to function.  I'm not sure how long we stood there, but it felt like hours where in fact, it was probably just a few minutes.  I regained my composure first and became aware of pain shooting up my arm.  Piper was gripping my hand so tightly that her knuckles had turned white and her nails pierced my skin.  I used my other hand and slowly tried to pry her fingers away.  They were locked into position at first then all of a sudden; she released my hand and twisted around to meet my eyes.  "Are you sure?"  She asked in disbelief.  "What do we do?  Where do we go?  How do we do this?  Oh God…"  

My heart was racing as quickly as I assumed Piper's to be; pounding against my chest as if reminding me I was still alive.  "Let's just make sure we're not seen."  I muttered.  It was the first coherent sentence that entered my mind and I was sure Piper needed me to be relatively level headed even though I wanted to mirror her rush of words.  I pointed to the same rocks Piper had indicated to just moments before and whispered, "We'll get across to the other side and then see if we can see any buildings.  Just be quiet."  We crept across, stepping from rock to rock and making sure our boots remained dry.  I kept turning back, making sure Piper was following me and holding out my hand to pull her across the bigger gaps.  It took us only thirty seconds to get across and we stayed low to the ground before moving up a small incline.  

We saw a huge clearing, stretching a half a mile in length before a few buildings could be seen.  To the sides were a few rows of fruit trees with thick bush directly behind them.  Piper turned to me and whispered into my ear, "I was never allowed to pick that fruit…they thought I would escape."  I nodded, those trees were only for the trustworthy; people like my parents were only ones permitted to venture this far out.

"What do you want to do?" 

Piper sighed heavily before nodding her head in agreement with her own thoughts.  "We move towards the buildings in the line between the fruit trees and the bush.  If we hear any voices we quickly find somewhere to hide."

"I agree."  I said before adding, "We move quickly but quietly and stay together."

I led us towards the left side, weaving through the trees as we had for the past couple of hours before emerging in the narrow, cleared line beside the fruit trees.  Piper followed closely behind me, one hand pressed against the base of my back to keep in contact and for the added stability.  She was limping heavily, her face contorting with every step and I had to force myself not to keep turning and checking on her.  I slowed down at one stage and she quickly set me straight in a hushed, slightly irritated voice.  "I'm fine.  Keep going."  I simply nodded and quickened my pace.  

We arrived at a high fence without any sign of trouble and we moved back into the adjacent bush.  Slipping off our backpacks, we both lay on our stomach on the ground and remained hidden behind some short, bushy, green foliage.  I was glancing around when Piper pushed her elbow deep into my ribs and I doubled over.  "Ow!  What?"  

Piper shot me an equally annoyed glance and muttered something under her breath before answering me quietly.  "I can see some children.  Over by the water pump."

"I can see them.  Would they be Melinda's age?"

Piper shifted her weight and began to rise herself off the ground but I roughly pulled her back.  "Don't!"  She answered strongly, forcibly shaking my grip from her arm.

"Just wait!"  Both of our tempers were starting to rise and Piper's eyes regained some of the fire I first noticed when we met.  

She grabbed a handful of my shirt and shook her fist slightly, "I have to see if she is in that group.  You are not going to stop me."

"They're moving Piper."  I explained with a little more logic, "If you actually wait they might move somewhere closer where we won't get caught."  

Piper's expression softened and she relented, relaxing back to the ground and resting her forehead on my shoulder.  "I'm sorry."  She whispered and I could feel her drawing in a few deep controlled breaths.  "Don't let me do something stupid."

I smiled and ran my hand over her hair and down her arm.  "I'm going to remind you that you said that."

"I'm serious."  She whispered, "I lose all common sense when it comes to Melly."

"I think that's understandable."  It was completely understandable.  I didn't even know the child and I barely knew Piper but still, all of my energy was focussed on the two of them.  The rest of the world suddenly ceased to exist or at least decreased in importance.  

All the children began to move towards us, each of them carrying a heavy pail of water.  I quickly realised they were going to work in the vegetable garden that stretched out in front of us.  Piper suddenly gasped and I turned to look at her.  Her face had turned a deathly shade of white and she held a trembling hand to her mouth.  "Piper?  Can you see her?"  Only silence met me, so I pressed again.  "Can you see Melinda, Piper?"

She nodded, "Yes."  

My heart raced and I scanned the children.  A small child with long, waist length brown hair stood to the side of the group.  Her expression was solemn and she dragged herself along without raising her eyes from her feet.  I pointed to her and whispered into Piper's ear.  "Is that her?  The little girl by herself."

Tears had pooled in Piper's eyes and she nodded.  "That's her."  She choked out.  "That's my baby girl."

My breath caught in my throat and I squinted to examine Melinda more.    She carried the biggest pail, a dirty, tin bucket that was filled to its limit.  Splashes of water travelled down her arms and her small legs seemed ready to collapse beneath her.  The adult with the group chatted easily with the other children and helped them along but no one paid attention to Melinda.  If she got too close to one of the other kids, they quickly averted their eyes and ran ahead a few steps and whispered to one of their friends.  A chorus of laughter would follow but Melinda wouldn't even miss a step.  

Still, the laughter didn't last long and it was easy to see that not a lot had changed.  The children were used to working and went about their duties with no protest and a high level of skill.  We watched carefully and Piper refused to break her stare, uttering whispers without stopping to blink.  "How can we get to her Leo?  Look at her…they're punishing her."

It suddenly occurred to me that Melinda had never seen the outside world.  She hadn't seen her mother for most of her lifetime and we would be taking her away from the only life she had ever known.  "Piper?"  I began slowly.

"Mmmm?"  She asked me distractedly, not dragging her eyes away from her daughter.

"Melinda isn't going to know who you are…"  I let my voice trail off but Piper didn't seem bothered by my statement, instead rummaging around in her backpack.  

"I thought of that, last time I came.  When Melinda was born I made her a teddy bear out of wool.  They let her keep it and I took it when I lit the fire, so that she would feel comfortable with me.  I'm hoping she still remembers it even though she was just a toddler."   Piper held up an old pink knitted teddy.  It was obviously well loved although incredibly clean with just one button remaining for its eye.  "She called it 'Tedda' and carried it everywhere."

"I hope she remembers it."  I stated honestly, unable to keep the disappointment from my voice.  Melinda had been just two years of age when her teddy was taken from her, how could she possibly remember?

Piper nodded her head, "I'm sure she will.  I watched her for a long time before I lit the fire and she used to sit down quietly with this in her lap and say over and over again, 'Mommy give Mel.  Mommy give Mel.'  She knew it was from me Leo, I know that she will remember."

Our conversation was broken by some excited screams from the group of children.  They all ran inside with their empty buckets before reappearing empty handed.  The adult directed them away from the garden, calling loudly, "You can play until the lunch bell is rung.  Do not dirty your clothing or you will be excluded from this afternoon's prayer session and sent to see Mr Wyatt."

My stomach churned and Piper glanced sideways at me, "It's nothing to do with you Leo.  You can't be responsible for your father's actions."  I nodded.  Piper was right but it didn't help the nausea that settled deep in my gut.

"Not you!"  The adult's voice bellowed and Piper released a soft cry of anguish.  Melinda was being dragged back towards the vegetable garden by the ear, her feet trying desperately trying to stay on the ground.  "You will stay and work, you hear me?  You have not yet received forgiveness for the sins of your mother.  What is wrong with you child?  Every day it is the same thing.  You do not experience joy.  Do you understand me?"

"Yes."  Her response was quiet although her voice perfectly stable.  Not a single tear escaped her eyes and she simply went back to her duties.  

Piper fumed, "That's it.  We're getting her Leo.  We're getting her now."  All I could do was reach for Piper's hand and grip it in silent support.  We couldn't wait.  It had to be now.

Part 9 

Our opportunity came just forty minutes later, the other children ushered inside as dark clouds formed and loomed ominously overhead.  Melinda was directed to stay outside and complete her work and not to return under any circumstances until she was finished.  

Piper fidgeted nervously, realising that her dream was amazingly close to being realised. She kept her eyes focussed on Melly while I checked every possible angle for a threat to our safety.  "Ready?"  I whispered.

"Yep."  Piper replied, tightening her grip on my hand as we slipped out from behind the bushes and walked calmly towards Melinda.  She looked up as we approached, a fearful expression flooding her face.  "It's alright.  Don't be scared Melinda."  Piper said softly but Melinda stepped backwards, darting her eyes left and right.  "We're not going to hurt you."  She added.

"My name isn't Melinda."  She spoke in a soft, timid voice and strands of dirty hair fell across her face.

Piper glanced to me, and I softly ran my hand down her spine before kneeling on the grass and smiling at Melinda.  "What's your name than sweetheart?"

Melinda shook her head, "I don't have one.  Jesus will give me a name once my sins have been forgiven."

Piper gathered a handful of my shirt in her hand and clenched it, fighting to control the anger that coursed through her body.  "I know your name."  She whispered, "It's Melinda, but I like to call you Melly."

"I don't know you."  Melinda protested.

"I know you don't."  Piper nodded, a single tear running down her left cheek.  "But I know you."

"Who are you?"

Piper drew in a slow, deep breath.  Filling her lungs completely before gradually exhaling.  "I'm your mother Melinda.  I'm here to take you home."

"My mother is dead."  Melinda blurted out, "Who are you really?"

"Do you like living here?"  I asked softly, interrupting them. "I bet you don't."  Melinda shook her head.  "We both used to live here.  We didn't like all the work or the prayer sessions.  And we didn't like being punished all the time."

Melinda's eyes widened and she opened her mouth wide before whispering, "How did you get out?  They say that no one leaves."

Piper eyes shined through her tears, "We know the secret way."

"Are you really my mom?"  

Piper nodded, reaching into her backpack.  "Maybe this will help you."  She explained, pulling the bear out and holding it out to Melinda.  

Her eyes lit up and a broad smile slowly spread across her face.  "Tedda!"  She gripped the teddy to her chest and met Piper's eyes.  "Can I really go with you?"

Piper nodded, "You'll never have to live like this again, I promise.  You just have to trust us."  

Melinda smiled in agreement and slipped her hand into Piper's before turning to me.  "Are you my dad?"

"No."  I shook his head, "But I'm going to help you okay?"

Large droplets of rain began to fall and Melinda's lower lip trembled.  "They'll look for me soon.  What's going to happen when they can't find me?"

"We won't let them find you."  I insisted, "We have to hurry though."  

We moved away from the garden and made our way along the side of the field just beyond the line of fruit trees.  The rain grew heavier and we found ourselves enveloped in dusk like darkness.  Lightning lit up our path occasionally and the loud cracks of thunder made Melinda jerk in fear and tighten her tiny hands around Piper's fingers.  Piper struggled with each slippery step, gripping to me and allowing me to support the majority of her weight.  

Melinda, already frightened by the storm, looked to me for reassurance.  I gave her a wide grin.  "We'll stop for a rest in just a moment Melinda.  I'm sure they wouldn't come looking for you in weather like this."

Melinda nodded, "How far is it?"

"It's a long way, about three hours walking."

Melinda released a quiet giggle, "That's easy for me."  She smiled, "But how can she walk that far?"  Melinda asked, pointing to Piper.

"I'll be fine.  It just might take us a little longer."  Piper tried to laugh but it turned into a tearful grimace.  We took two more small steps before Piper gasped and squeezed her eyes shut.  She released Melinda's hand and turned her body into mine, gripping my arms in a frantic bid to stay upright.  She groaned loudly and her legs gave our under her, leaving her to slip slowly towards the ground.  I acted as quickly as I could, slipping my arms around Piper's back and lifting her into my arms.  I moved her a few metres forward and settled Piper against the trunk of a huge tree.  We were protected from most of the rain, only a few heavy drops falling through the foliage.  Melinda crouched down beside Piper, watched carefully as I held a water bottle up to her mother's lips.  

"She looks sick."  Melinda whispered, hugging her knees to her chest.  

I didn't respond; I didn't know how to without agreeing with her.  Piper looked really ill, her face was a deathly white and she was struggling to get air into her lungs.  She was trying to clutch her right leg, but her body had lost its strength and she couldn't get her fingers to tighten.   "Leo?"  She gasped, licking her lips to try and moisten them.

"What is it Piper?  What's happening?"  I cupped her face in my hands and her skin burned my palms while tiny goose bumps littered her arms.

"I can't breathe."  She muttered, "I can't breathe."

Melinda stood up and walked nervously around the tree, "Leo!"  She exclaimed in a rushed voice.  "I think there's someone coming.  What if there is?  Leo?  They're going to take me back!"

My heart palpitated against my chest and I felt a rush of fear run through me.  We sat in absolute silence for a few seconds but heard not a single footstep.  "It's okay Melinda.  There's no one coming."  I returned my attention to Piper, straightening her back and pushing her rib cage to the front.  It created a temporary pocket of air and Piper drew in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.  "Just slow, even breaths Piper."

She nodded, opening her mouth and whispering.  "Panic attack."  She said slowly, her voice wavering.  "I get them…occasionally."  I leant forward and kissed her temple, relieved to see a tiny glimpse of colour returning to her cheeks.  

Melinda returned to Piper's side, "Are you okay now?"  

Piper forced a small smile, "Yeah, I'm okay Melly.  I'm sorry I scared you."

Melinda shrugged and reached out to Piper with her hand.  She trailed her index finger from Piper's shoulder down to her elbow before glancing up and meeting her eyes.  "I've got freckles on my arms too."  She explained softly, "And brown eyes."  She added.

Piper reached up and wiped her own tears away before placing her hand over Melinda's.  "I think we've got matching hair too."

Melinda grinned, "I always imagined that my mom looked just like you but I was told I would never meet her, not even after death.  And I never thought I'd leave that place."  

"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."  Piper whispered hoarsely.  They were both staring at each other and trying to memorise everything they could when some yelling was heard in the distance.  Deep, loud voices that made us all jerk to attention.  Melinda cried out in fear and Piper's expression mirrored her daughters.

"We have to go!  We have to go!"  Melinda pleaded with us, jumping to her feet and waving her hands around.

I threw Piper's backpack to Melinda and she slipped her arms into it, waiting as I hoisted Piper to her feet.  We walked as quickly as we could, keeping just to the left of the track in hope our footprints wouldn't be found.  The voices seemed to be closing in on us and we could hear the rustle of leaves behind us.  My mind was reeling and I tried to think of a plan since we had no chance of outrunning our followers.  I caught a glimpse of slight movement behind us and quickly pulled Melinda further into the bush.  We were trying to hurry over fallen trees and vines when a voice halted our tracks.  We all froze and Melinda squeezed herself in between Piper and I.  We turned to find Bill staring directly into our eyes, "God has directed me to punish you."

Part 10 

I didn't know what to do.  It seemed like everything moved in slow motion; the leaves that fell randomly from trees floated gradually to the ground and Bill's voice, drawn out and deliberate.  Piper drew in a slow intake of air whereas I expected a fearful gasp and when I moved to stand in front of her, she reached slowly to wrap her fingers around my arm, but her hold was loose.  No one spoke and the silence was painful; Melinda was frozen to the spot, crouched to the ground with one hand gripping the leg of Piper's jeans. 

She was the first to speak though, from her hidden position behind Piper.  "Leave us alone.  You can't make me stay."  Her voice was strong but it was clearly betrayed by her fearful demeanour.  Piper reached down and hooked an arm around Melinda's back, pulling her to her feet.  "I'm going with my mom."  She announced stubbornly, wrapping her arms around Piper's waist.

Bill laughed and it forced horrid memories to resurface and images to flash across my vision.  That same evil laugh he had always had.  Even when infants were being buried, he would laugh and proclaim that the Lord rejoices in our offering.  He had no conscience and no sympathy for anyone or anything.  "The child has no cause to speak."

Piper shook her head and tugged on my arm.  "We're not afraid of you."  She spat out, taking a few steps away from him.

He laughed again and I noticed Piper close her eyes for a moment; I could only assume she was overcome with vivid memories too.  "You always were destined for Hell, Devota.  How will you feel when you are denied to sight of God for all eternity?  Where His punishment for you will be perpetual torment."

"That is not for you to decide.  Despite what you think, you are not His hand on earth.  This is a free world and I am entitled to take my daughter wherever I wish and that includes away from here."

"I choose not to let you."  Bill retaliated with a smile, calmly smoothing his robes.

I shook my head, deciding it was time to interject.  I remembered the fear and anxiety around the community that the police raid had provoked and thought I could manipulate it to our advantage.  "If you don't willingly let us go, you know we will find a way, despite your best efforts.  And I assure you, once back in Taspin, police will be called and your 'commune' will be exposed for what it really is…a dangerous cult."  I spoke each word carefully and slowly, taking a few steps towards Bill and meeting his eyes.  I forced myself to keep contact with his eyes; he couldn't know I was afraid.  

"You won't get a chance to leave again."

"We've both done it once and we'll do it again."  Piper interrupted this time, limping a few steps to stand beside me, Melinda's hand clasped tightly in hers.  "Don't underestimate our intelligence."

He laughed again.  Long, loud and defensive.  My pulse was racing and my mind was hinting that we had won and we could walk away from here without threat.  I placed my palm between Piper's shoulder blades and found her trembling beneath my touch.  He finally returned to silence although his lips were still curled up in an arrogant grin.  He shook his head, "The Lord will take his own action.  Go."

It took a few seconds for Bill's statement to sink in and he had turned and walked away before we became animated again.  Melinda cheered, throwing her arms into the air and jumping up and down.  Piper shook her head in disbelief, turning to curl her fingers around both of my forearms before leaning forward and dropping her face to my chest.  I rested my chin on top of her head for a few moments and slipped my arms out of her gentle hold.  I pulled back from her, cupping her face and unable to stop myself from grinning.  Slowly, Piper mirrored my smile, "Do I have her back, Leo?  Do I really have her back?" 

I nodded.  "Yep.  She's right here Piper.  You have your daughter back."

"I can't thank you en…"

I pressed my index finger to her lips.  I didn't want her thanks or appreciation, not now, not ever.  She pulled my hand away and began to speak again, this time I silenced her with a kiss.  It lasted mere seconds but I pulled away to find her eyes flicker open and lock with mine.  Melinda quickly distracted us, tugging on my backpack and begging for us to continue on.  "Can we keep going, Leo?  I want to keep going."

"Alright."  I nodded, "Back to the track."  Melinda kept close to us this time, moving easily with Piper's pack secured to her shoulders.  The walk was painfully slow with frequent stops and my own body began to gradually ache from supporting Piper's weight.  Melinda managed to keep up entertained, surprisingly open and outgoing.  

We were getting closer to Taspin, where the trees thinned out and the track became more defined when Piper broke her concentrated silence.  "Mel?"

Melinda turned around and walked a few metres backwards, "Yep?"

"You're happy aren't you?  To be out I mean?"

Melinda grinned and laughed.  "I've never seen a purple flower before."  

"You'll see lots of different things soon."  Piper smiled.  "There'll be some things you'll need to learn but I'm sure you'll love it."

"Do you have money?"  Melinda asked curiously, "I was told that the outside has money and you can't have anything without it but Bill says money is evil."

"Yes Melinda, people on the 'outside' have money.  You'll have everything you need, I promise."

"Like some of those?"  She asked, pointing to Piper's jeans.

"I'll buy you heaps of clothes.  You can get as much as you want."  

Melinda grinned, "It's like you've always been my mom.  I mean, you know.  That you were always with me."

It was incredible to watch their exchange; both with the same excitable look in their eyes.  Piper was so weak but still seemed too amazed to even care.  Piper had no response to Melinda's declaration and she turned back around and ran a few metres ahead, stopping to have a drink while she waited for us.  "I just can't believe this."  Piper whispered to me.

"Believe it Piper."  I said softly, "Cause she's real."

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

I nodded, "She's a spitting image of you."

Just fifteen minutes later and we emerged from the bushes, greeted with the familiar site of my store in the distance.  It had taken us twice the time to return but it didn't matter now, we were finally back and we had Melinda.

Part 11 

It was three days until I heard from Piper again; I thought it was important that I gave her some time with Melinda.  I couldn't even begin to imagine what they both must be feeling.  Piper, finally having her baby girl back with her and Melinda, just living in society would be shock enough.  

Still, when I heard that knock on my door, I couldn't stop my heart from racing.  No one else ever visited me after closing; it had to be Piper.  I adjusted my t-shirt and quickly examined the cleanliness of my jeans before pulling the door open.  I wasn't disappointed, Piper stood in front of my, bringing her eyes from the ground to focus on me.  She smiled weakly and I grinned back at her.  "Piper.  Come in."  I took her hand and led her in, pushing the door closed behind her.  She wore the same woollen coat that she had the first day I met her, when she came into my store and addressed me politely.  Back when my mind was filled with amazing theories on who she was and where she had come from.  "How are you?"  I finally asked, waiting for her to sit on my sofa before settling opposite her.

She nodded slowly, short bits of soft hair falling into her eyes before she tucked them behind her ears.  "I'm okay."  Her voice was soft and she seemed hesitant, her dark eyes refusing to keep a continuous contact with mine.

"How's Melinda?"  I questioned.

Finally, a genuine smile.  "She's an amazing kid."  Piper whispered and I'm sure there was a hint of pride in her voice.  "She loves being able to run around be herself.  She's so stable, I'm in awe."

I nodded, I didn't know what else to say.  Why was Piper was here?  I wasn't even sure I wanted to know and I suddenly wished I didn't keep my dirty clothes basket in the corner of the lounge room.  "Where is Melinda?"  It suddenly occurred to me that Piper was here alone. 

"The Inn owner's niece is visiting and Melinda has befriended her.  She begged me to let her stay and play, I couldn't resist."  Piper smiled but it quickly faded and her gaze returned to her lap.

I waited for a few moments to see if Piper would continue, but I wasn't very good with silences.  I felt like time itself, was patronising me.  Challenging me to fill the gap with something meaningful or intelligent.  "Is something wrong, Piper?"  She shook her head.  I was stumped and the silence returned.  My clock on the wall ticked every second, reminding me that time was still moving and that yes, I was still struggling with what to say next.  "So…"  I began, but was thankfully saved when Piper started to speak at the same time.

"Leo?"

I grinned, "You go."  It's not like I had anything to say anyway.

"I just wanted to…"  Her voice trailed off and she drew in a breath, staring at the ceiling.  When she looked back at me, her eyes were filled with tears and her voice broke.  "You have no idea how much…"  She hung her head and covered her eyes.  I could hear her breathing in and out, trying to control her trembling voice.  She shook her head and I moved quickly to kneel in front of her, taking both of her hands in mine and leaving the tears to trickle down her cheeks without being wiped away.  "Thank you."  She whispered.  "I just wanted to say thank you."

I placed my hand behind her neck and guided her face to my shoulder, she was slow and stiff, but eventually, I felt her wet tears on my skin.  My fingers danced up and down her spine, relaxing the tight muscles before I moved to her side and she moulded herself against my chest.  I brushed the damp hair away from her face and kissed her forehead until a small smile broke her.  She looked up at me and gave a tearful laugh, her eyes now puffy and rimmed with red.  I wiped at her blotched cheeks, removing the last traces of tears.  "Everything is alright now, Piper.  It's over."  She nodded, closing her eyes briefly.  

"I didn't let myself believe that it would ever happen; that I would wake up in the morning and have Melly there.  It's still hard to understand."  

"It'll take time to get used to, you and Melinda have a lot to catch up on.  But you're her mother and nothing will ever change that."   Again, she hesitantly nodded and gently placing two fingers under her chin, I tipped her face up to mine.  "You're going to be a perfect mother."  She smiled slightly and I moved my hand to shadow her cheek, placing a soft kiss to each cheek before meeting her lips.

I was surprised by the intensity in Piper's response; she hurriedly deepened the kiss and I eagerly welcomed it. I don't know how much time passed but it felt like our connection remained unbroken for hours.  Her fingers crawled over my chest, tenderly slipping inside my shirt and setting my body on fire.  I wanted to lift her into my arms and carry her into my room, laying her on my bed before obsessing over every piece of skin.  

Despite my desperate wish to consume all of her, I waited patiently.  Returning her every touch with equal passion, but never more.  The kiss was eventually broken when Piper pulled away, reaching up to trace my lips with her fingertips.  "We shouldn't do this."  She whispered breathlessly, searching my eyes but not making any attempt to move.

"Why?"  I had to ask.  I had to believe that she came to me tonight with more than just a 'thank you'.  I loved her and I couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone.  The way she filled my every thought and how my stomach knotted at the mere sight of long brown hair and city clothing.

She swallowed, bowing her forehead to my jaw line.  "I can't stay."  She answered quietly, gradually rising her face to meet my confused look.  "Here with you…forever…I can't stay in this town."

"I know."  I did know that she would never stay, but that didn't change the way I felt.  "I tried to tell myself that I couldn't fall in love with you.  But every day and every time I saw you…"  I trailed off.  I felt like I was putting myself on the line, confessing my love for the very first time.  Suddenly, the realisation that it may not be returned was more powerful then the ecstasy I had just been experiencing.

"I never came here thinking I would fall in love."  Piper said with a slight shake of her head.  "I wanted you to be a bastard.  I wanted you to be just like your family.  But you're not and I don't want to hurt you."

"You're leaving and I understand that.  How could you hurt me?"  

"It'll make it so much harder to walk away.  I want you so much…but…"

"But nothing, Piper."  I tried not to sound desperate or pleading, but I couldn't have her in my arms and then lose her.  "I want to remember you this way.  What it was like to show you just how much I have come to love you in such a short amount of time."

Piper nodded, placing a fleeting kiss on my lower lip before slowly unbuttoning my shirt until it fell open.  Her soft hands stroked my bare skin and her hot breath sent messages of anticipation through my body.  It felt surreal, like I was floating above us and just staring in awe at the waves of pleasure coursing though me.  I only returned to reality, when her hands lingered at my belt and began to unclip the buckle.  

I caught her hands and slipped out from underneath her, letting my shirt fall haphazardly to the floor.  I grinned and lifted Piper off the sofa and carried her against my body.  Her arms hooked around my neck and she pressed constant kisses against my collarbone.  I walked to my bedroom, halting only momentarily at the open door.  "Are you sure?"  I had to check.  To give her a chance to change her mind.  

"Yes."  Her reply was quick with not even a hint of hesitation in her voice.  "Very sure."  She grinned and I moved forward, carefully laying her on my bed.  I slowly peeled each piece of clothing from her, intensely caressing her and content only when soft, throaty moans escaped her every breath.  She tugged me to her, her actions suddenly hurried as she pushed my jeans down my legs.  Holding myself over her, we were joined in one easy and smooth motion.  She clung to my neck, whispering in my ear and declaring her every explicit wish.  We moved together, the slow synchronised rhythmic momentum becoming increasingly frantic and rushed.  Each movement, sound and emotion was built on until the inevitable peak was reached in a mutual declaration of love.  

Only when I slipped to the side of Piper, my face buried in her hair and my arm wrapped tightly around her abdomen, did I return to a harsh reality.  I had to let her go.

Final 

**~~~**

As a boy, my father used to criticise me for crying.  Stop blubbering, he'd say, you'll never be a man if you continue to act like a little girl.  I'd nod my head, wipe my cheeks and take my bleeding knee like a man.  How disgusted he would be, to know that twice, Piper had made me cry.  

The sun woke me not long after dawn when the light streamed through my windows.  I immediately thought about last night and turned on my side to face Piper.  

She was gone.  

I wasn't really shocked.  More disappointed I guess.  I knew that she couldn't even stay the night since Melinda was waiting back at the Inn for her, but I couldn't help but wish things were different.  A piece of notepaper sat motionless where Piper should have lay and I just stared at it for a while, not sure if I actually wanted to read it.  What could she have possibly written that I wanted to read?  I certainly didn't want her apologies or goodbyes.  Still, I reached over, picked it up between my fingers and read it.

            I_Leo,_

_Thank you for last night but you know why I couldn't stay.  And why I can't stay in Taspin forever.  I owe it to Melinda to give her a life where she isn't criticised for just being herself.  She can't have that here.  I can't have that here._

_I want to beg you to come with us but I don't know how to do that or if I even have a right.  Your entire life is here and I can't take that away from you.  _

_I love you, Leo.  I'll never forget what you've shown and taught me.  I'll never forget you._

Piper./I 

I just couldn't comprehend that I had lost her.  Only seconds passed before I sighed heavily and acted entirely on instinct, diving out of bed and pulling a pair of jeans over my feet and up my legs.  I ran out of my room and down the stairs to the store, still struggling to do the top button of my jeans up.  I dismissed the mass of strange glances I got from the early morning fitness fanatics as I ran along the road, barefoot, messy hair and no shirt.  

Breathlessly, I arrived at the door to her room and knocked heavily.  No answer.  I knocked again, faster and harder this time.  Still, there was no answer.

"We're just about to leave."  I swung around quickly at the sound of Piper's voice and drew in a grateful breath.  

"Piper."  I gasped.

She smiled easily, and bent down to whisper in Melinda's ear before releasing her hand.  "Go wait in the car Melly, we'll be leaving soon."  

Melinda nodded, running towards me and flinging her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly.  "Thank you, Leo."  She stated, pressing her chin into my abdomen and grinning up at me.  Her eyes were so different, from when I first saw her at the commune.  They were suddenly huge and full of life, energy simply radiating from within her.  Exactly as a child should appear.

I gave her a tight hug before straightening back up and meeting Piper's eyes.  She nodded at me and ran her hand down Melinda's head, tugging lightly on her ponytail.  "Go on Mel, wait in the car."  

Melinda slipped away, walking slowly towards the car with the occasional glance over her shoulder at us.  I met Piper's eyes and we stared at each other.  I kept going over and over in my mind, wondering what to say first.  Wondering what it was, that I wanted to say.  

"I'm sorry."  Piper whispered with a half-hearted shrug, breaking the silence first. 

I shook my head, "For?"

She smiled and tilted her head slightly to the side.  "For the letter.  I couldn't decide whether I wanted to leave you it or not and it took me almost an hour to write.  I know that it wasn't long, but I couldn't decide what to say and how to say it.  I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted."

"Did you mean what you wrote?"  I asked softly.  What she had written was perfect, but I needed to be sure that it's what she really meant.  

Piper gave me a blank look, "Of course."

I shook my head, "No, that's not what I mean."  I drew in a deep breath and glanced to the car, where Melinda sat staring at us.  "You said that you loved me…"  I trailed off, my heart racing.

Piper smiled and reached for my hand.  She enclosed her fingers around mine and squeezed them gently, "Yes."  She nodded,  "That's exactly what I meant, but Leo…it isn't possible.  Your life is here."

I shrugged, "What life?"

Piper laughed but I could see the tears glistening in the corner of her eyes.  "You love the small town life, Leo.  What would you do in the 'real world'?"  Her voice broke and it was my turn to grip her hand and draw her in to lean against me.  "Why did you have to let me love you?"

"Why did you have to let me love you?"  I retaliated with a playful smile.  I was trying to keep things light but I could feel the wetness of her tears against my shoulder.  We stood there silently for a few minutes, folded into each other and rocking gently.  As clichéd as it sounds, we just didn't want to let each other go.  Not now.  Not yet.

Until she spoke.  "I have to go, Leo."

I nodded and released her.  "I know.  Just go.  I'm not so good at goodbyes."

She wiped at her tears and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me.  I didn't return her kiss.  I couldn't.  "I'm sorry.  Everything in that note was true.  I'll never forget you, Leo.  I won't let Melinda forget you."

Then she was gone.  The car disappearing down the road with Melinda's arm hanging out the window as she waved goodbye.  Like a corny poem; it was my first real love lost.    I never was one for poetry.  

~~~

Epilogue 

I heard from Piper occasionally; the odd letter accompanying a piece of art by Melinda and countless photos as she grew up.  I visited them once but it wasn't the same.  We had our chance and our time, but it wasn't to be.  Piper married a man when Melinda was ten and they're living happily in the city.  

I'm married too now and Sandra is due to give birth any day.  I guess this is where our new life really begins.  I've promised Melinda that she can visit when our baby is six months old and it will be amazing to see her again.  She'll be thirteen…a teenager.  It never ceases to amaze me, just how well Melinda readjusted to life outside of the commune but I know, she will never forget what it was like inside.  Piper didn't.  And I haven't.

One of the most important things I have accomplished since meeting Piper and Melinda is organising the closure of the commune.  Bill was arrested and is spending life in prison.  He has the chance of parole but I don't let myself think about it too much.  

Although Piper and I couldn't find a way to make it work between us, she taught me so much.  I was scared of having people get too close to me and without feeling what I did for Piper, I could never have loved Sandra.  I would never have experienced this life, where I don't live just for myself, but for my wife and my future.  

This is for you, Sanda.  An insight into my life before you and what has made me what I am today.  Let us create a future together.  One that is worthy of writing down.

This is for you, Melinda.  For loving life and having the type of strength that I could only ever dream of.

And this is for you, Piper.  A memoir of what we experienced, together and what we've become, apart.  For that, I thank you.


End file.
